Juicy Fruit
by Los-Submarinos
Summary: Fai wants nothing more than to be free from the murderous gang-lord Ashura, but there seems to be no escape for him. But, when a certain dark, handsome stranger breaches the scene, will Fai's life take a turn for the better? AU Kuro/Fai Multi-Chapter


"Two twenty-five is your change. Have a wonderful day!" I chirped as the incredibly decrepit woman in front of me held out her leathery hand and took her change.

I kept a fake smile plastered on my face until she was out of sight. "I hate this job."

I sighed and gazed at the "fresh" produce that were piled up on top of one another in the aisle across from his register. It had been a long day of smiling and nodding at the annoying customers at the express checkout lane. It sure didn't seem like they all had ten items or less.

Just as I was a about to close up shop, I felt a bony arm hook itself around my waist. Even through my shirt, I could feel how cold the limb was. My breath caught in my throat as I struggled to brake free of the embrace I was trapped in. "Ashura--!"

I heard him laugh behind me as he pulled me closer. "I haven't seen you in a while Fai. Did you miss me?"

Panic rushed through my body. "Let go! Please." I begged him. "Please."

He just laughed again and nibbled my ear. "I missed you."

It was to much. I finally wrenched myself from him and began to run, but I was too slow. He caught my arm, his nails digging into my skin. "Hmmm." he teased, his tone as sharp as a razor. "Perhaps I should come later. I don't want to waste my time chasing you all over--you aren't worth it."

I winced as he released me. His inky black hair swung behind him as he walked towards the automatic doors. He turned back and smiled at me, his smirking face spewing venom. "You're going to be punished. I can assure you of that, my little bird." Then he slithered through the doors and left.

I let out a shaky sigh and leaned on the counter for support. I should have known that he would come back. But, it had been two whole months since he got out of jail…and I had thought…but I had been foolish. That simply wasn't the case with Ashura.

I shivered as the full impact of his parting words finally hit me._ You're going to be punished._

My stomach churned as I remembered the last time he had punished me. I had refused him when he and his friends had tried to go down on me. That had been a huge mistake…I could still feel the sharp cold steel blade tickling my skin, cutting off my clothes, and finally, burying into my…

The memory ricocheted through my mind wildly, images flashing in and out of my head. I felt faint, and lost my grip on the counter. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the hard tiled floor, but it never came. Instead I felt arms around me, holding me. Cradling me. But they were unlike Ashura's cold, bony arms…instead they were strong and warm. I felt strangely…safe in these arms.

I slowly opened my eyes and gazed up at my savior. My breath caught in my chest as two intense crimson eyes examined my face with curiosity and concern. The face that they were attached to was just as breathtaking. It was an incredibly handsome face with sharp manly features, a furrowed brow, and a head of spiky black hair that framed it perfectly. "Are you alright?" the face asked.

I blinked a few times, then nodded. The man holding me grunted and lifted me to my feet. When I managed to regain my equilibrium, he let go of me completely. I stared up at him sheepishly. "T-thank you…um…I appreciate your help."

He smirked at me and help up a pack of Juicy Fruit. "Do you appreciate it enough to give me some free gum?"

I immediately went from sheepish to shocked. "What? Are you kidding me?"

He snorted and placed the gum pack on the counter. "Yeah, I'm yankin' your chain blondie."

I just stared at him, then at the gum. He tapped his fingers on the counter irritably. "Well? Are you gonna scan it and charge me so I can go?"

I sighed and grabbed the gum pack. As I was scanning it, I cast him a sultry glance. "Do I at least get to know the name of my savior?"

He snorted and caught my eyes. "Kurogane." he huffed.

The way he said it made a smile spread across my face. A real smile. "Kurogane. What a nice name."

He turned his head away from me abruptly. Had he been…blushing just now? I hummed quietly to myself. I might as well have some fun with him, if he's this easily riled up. "Hmmm…now that I think about it…Kurogane is too long of a name. How about we shorten it to…Kuro-tan? Or Kuro-rinta? Or maybe Kuro-pon?"

His head snapped back towards me in an instant. "My name is KURO-GA-NE. Stop it with the funny nicknames!"

I laughed. "But Kuro-wanko, it's much cuter to say your name this way!"

He clenched his teeth and tried to swallow the obscenities I knew were dying to come out of his mouth. I decided to push one last button. "You look so adorable when you're angry…Kuro-chi." I whispered seductively as I picked up the Juicy Fruit pack.

He was just about to explode when I handed him his gum. "Here's your gum Kuro-sama! That will be 59 cents!"

He took a deep breath and began searching his pocket for money. I was beaming from ear to ear. I had never had this much fun in my life. The angry Kurogane slammed two quarters and nine pennies on the counter. I looked up at him. "Thank you very much Kuro-myu. Have a nice day!"

He turned to leave, but then stopped halfway to the door. "What's yours?"

"Huh?"

"Your name. What is it?"

I was surprised he wanted to even remember who I was after all of my harassing. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Oh…It's Fai."

He nodded to himself, the tilted his head back and flashed me a crooked smile. "See you around Fai." he said as he walked out the door.

Hearing his deep, rich voice say my name gave me goose bumps. I closed my eyes and felt the warmth in my stomach and chest grow more intense as I breathed his name. "Kurogane…"


End file.
